By your side
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Něco jim unikalo. Muselo, byl si jistý. Něco nebylo v pořádku, něco, co jim Dean neříkal, a on si nebyl jistý, jestli je to v tom, jak Dean prohlásil, že nikoho nemá, když mu nabídli, že někomu zavolají, a opravdu to znělo, jako by neměl vůbec nikoho, nebo že se ubránil čtyřnásobné přesile, s chladnou hlavou, jako by celý život nedělal nic jiného. Dean/Castiel, post Swan Song


„Nepotřebuju žádnou _ochranku_."

Hotch zaťal zuby a ze všech sil se snažil udržet si svůj pověstný kamenný výraz, před mužem, který zatvrzele odmítal jakoukoli jejich pomoc, přesvědčený o tom, že si poradí sám.

Ne, že by nebyl ochotný jim pomoct, to vůbec ne. Dean Campbell s nimi spolupracoval od chvíle, kdy ho policisté našli v té osamělé uličce, celého zmláceného, popsal jim, mnohem podrobněji, než vůbec čekali, všechny ty čtyři muže, co ho přepadli, mlátili ho, dokud skoro neztratil vědomí – a neměli zrovna jednoduchou práci, Campbell se sebou nenechal zametat a rval se s nimi, a evidentně měl docela dobrý pravý hák i s nadvakrát zlomenou rukou, a zatraceně dobře věděl, jak se bránit několikanásobné přesile – a nakonec utekli hned, jak zaslechli policejní houkačku, řekl jim všechno, co si pamatoval, přetrpěl výslech, i když byl unavený a bolavý a celý omotaný obvazy, a teď tady seděl, co nejvíc nehybně, aby si nepohnul s naraženými žebry, v nemocniční posteli, s přikrývkou shrnutou k pasu. Obličej měl, tam, kde to bylo pod všemi těmi podlitinami vidět, skoro stejně bílý jako povlečení a ta hrozná nemocniční košile s příliš velkým výstřihem, který se pořád rozevíral, co mu půjčili, a pravé obočí mu zdobily tři pečlivě udělané stehy, ale jeho oči byly hluboce zelené a soustředěné a _tvrdé_ a jejich pohled vyzývavý, když zatvrzele odmítal jejich další pomoc.

Morgan povytáhl obočí a podíval se po Reidovi, který jen pokrčil rameny. Dean, a Morganovi z nějakého důvodu nepřipadalo správné říkat mu Campbell, i kdyby jen v duchu, následoval jeho pohled a upřeně se zadíval na Reida, se zdvořilým a možná předstíraným zájmem.

Reid se zhluboka nadechl. „Jste první, kdo jejich útok přežil, pane Campbelle," řekl, hlas jemný, protože mluvil k muži, který přežil brutální útok party predátorů, kteří před ním ubili k smrti už tři lidi. „Zatím nevíme, jak si svoje oběti vybírají, a i když tenhle typ útočníků většinou jde po náhodných obětech, lidech, kteří jsou ve špatnou dobu na špatném místě, bez něčeho určitého, co by je spojovalo, a je tedy krajně nepravděpodobné, že by se pro vás vrátili, nedá se to jako možnost vyloučit, takže musíme pokrýt všechno, rozumíte?"

Dean na něj zíral, trochu nepřítomně, jako by poslouchal spíš jen jeho hlas, než to, co Reid skutečně řekl, a jeho výraz se změnil, a najednou byl plný… smutku? Proč by měl být Dean při pohledu na Reida smutný? A přece to _byl_ smutek, opravdový a hluboký, jako když ztratíte člověka, kterého jste milovali, a pak potkáte někoho, kdo vám ho připomíná.

Reid si jeho zvláštního pohledu všimnul a zmateně zamrkal, a muž uhnul pohledem, tón vzdorovitý, když znovu promluvil. „Dokážu se o sebe postarat."

Morgan se zamračil. Proč ten chlápek tak zatvrzele odmítal, aby mu pomohli, aby ho chránili?

Hotch si unaveně promnul kořen nosu. „Tohle není téma k diskuzi," prohlásil nakonec pevně, autoritativní možná ještě o trochu víc než obvykle. „Dokud nechytíme útočníky, bude tady s vámi nepřetržitě jeden z našich agentů."

Dean potřásl hlavou a volnou rukou – tou, kterou neměl v sádře – si přejel po čele. „Fajn," přikývl neochotně. „Zkuste pohotovost," poradil jim temně. „Dva nebo tři z těch bastardů nejspíš budou potřebovat pár stehů."

Hotch se mírně zamračil nad tím, jak _věcně_ k tomu všemu muž přistupoval, jako voják, pečlivě vycvičený k tomu, aby se nenechal zpomalit tím, že byl zraněn; ale nakonec přikývl.

Morgan zamyšleně naklonil hlavu na stranu.

Něco jim unikalo. Muselo, tím si byl jistý. Něco nebylo v pořádku, něco, co jim Dean neříkal, a on si nebyl jistý, jestli je to v tom, jak Dean prohlásil, že nikoho nemá, když mu nabídli, že někomu zavolají, a opravdu to znělo, jako by neměl vůbec nikoho, na celém světě, nebo v tom, že se ubránil čtyřnásobné přesile, s chladnou hlavou, jako by celý život nedělal nic jiného.

Možná to bylo těmi podivnými rentgenovými snímky jeho žeber, nad kterými seděli doktoři nejspíš ještě teď, protože něco takového – žebra pokrytá zvláštními značkami, které vypadaly, jako by byly vyryté přímo do kostí – nikdy předtím neviděli.

Možná to bylo tím, že se Dean tvářil, jako by se vlastně nic moc nedělo, protože jeho takové věci potkávají každou chvíli.

A možná to bylo v tom, že podle těch několika jizev na pažích, tam, kde je nezakrývaly krátké rukávy nemocniční košile ani sádra (a bůh ví, kolik jich měl schovaných pod košilí nebo nemocniční přikrývkou), to bylo snad i možné.

„Já s Reidem se vrátíme na stanici, jak pokročili ostatní. Třeba bude něco mít Garciová," prohlásil Hotch klidně. „Morgane?" oslovil ho a tázavě se na něj podíval.

Morgan přikývl. „Bez problémů," řekl a pohodlně se usadil do židle vedle Deanovy postele.

Hotch se ještě jednou podíval na jejich oběť, ale neřekl ani slovo a Dean taky ne, a tak se nakonec otočil k odchodu, Reid hned za ním.

Dean je mlčky provázel pohledem, ne, omyl, provázel pohledem _Reida_, opět s tím zvláštním výrazem plným smutku, který si Morgan nedokázal doopravdy vysvětlit, dokud nezmizeli za dveřmi, a potom se opřel do polštáře, tvář prázdnou a bezvýraznou.

„Pořád nepotřebuju ani ochranku ani chůvu," prohodil po chvíli ticha Dean. Ani se na Morgana nepodíval.

Morgan si tlumeně odfrkl. „Můžete mi třeba zkusit říct, jak se cítíte," navrhl, protože byl zvědavý, jak bude muž reagovat. „Cokoli, na co si vzpomenete. Muselo to být peklo."

Dean se hořce zasmál. „Věřte mi, agente, peklo bylo horší." Odmlčel se. „A nepotřebuju ani _cvokaře_."

Morgan se bezděky zasmál. „Vy asi nemáte zrovna dobré zkušenosti s policií, že?"

Dean se na něj nevěřícně podíval. „S _policií_?" zopakoval po něm. „Zkuste to trochu obecněji, _agente_." Potřásl hlavou, jako by sám nemohl uvěřit tomu, že mu to vykládá. „Nemám dobré zkušenosti s lidmi. Lidi jsou šílení."

Morgan nemohl, než souhlasit.

„Jak jste se jim ubránil?" zeptal tiše.

Pár vteřin bylo ticho a Morgan už si začal říkat, jestli mu Dean vůbec odpoví, protože na něj jen zíral, oči přimhouřené. Ale nakonec trhnul hlavou. „Táta byl mariňák. Naučil mě, jak se o sebe postarat. Nejsem bezmocný."

Morgan chápavě přikývl. Otec mariňák vlastně hodně vysvětloval. Deanovo strohé, podivně vojenské chování rozhodně začínalo dávat smysl. „Kdy zemřel?"

Dean se na něj podezíravě zadíval. „Už je to pár let. Takže pořád nevíte, podle čeho si mě vybrali?"

„Ne," odpověděl Morgan klidně a snažil se nedat najevo, jak ho překvapila náhlá změna téma. Možná Dean prostě jen nechtěl mluvit o svém otci, nebo mu doktoři přece jenom dali něco na bolest, i když jim důrazně oznámil, že nic takového nechce. „Zatím to vypadá, že si vás vybrali náhodou. Připletl jste se jim pod nohy."

Dean se upřímně rozesmál, tentokrát opravdu pobavený. „To dělám celý život," prohodil a rozesmál se ještě víc, dokud nezasyčel bolestí a nezaťal zuby a nestočil se kolem zraněných žeber. „Pletu se někomu pod nohy a kazím mu plány."

Nepřestal se smát, i když to muselo zatraceně bolet.

Morgan nechápal, co je na tom tak strašně směšné.

Dean se předklonil, pohled pořád pobavený a obrácený na Morgana, a výstřih košile se mu svezl do boku a sklouzl přes rameno a Morgan šokované vtáhl vzduch.

„_Sakra,_" zamumlal a pohodil hlavou směrem ke staré, perfektně zhojené jizvě ve tvaru ruky – dlaň a pět prstů, zarudlé jako zhojená popálenina, a dokonale zřetelné – kterou měl muž na rameni. „Jak jste, do háje, přišel k něčemu takovému?" zeptal se se zájmem.

Dean sledoval jeho pohled, až na svoje rameno, a pak se na něj na okamžik podíval, oči temné, upravil si košili, aby tu podivnou jizvu schoval, a sklopil pohled a Morgan tomu skoro nemohl uvěřit. Muž, který se sám ubránil čtyřnásobné přesile a rval se o život, i když měl nadvakrát zlomenou pravačku, a žebra naražená tak, že ho muselo bolet i _dýchání_, teď uhýbal pohledem, jako by ta jizva pro něj znamenala něco víc než jen pozůstatek starého zranění.

A vážně, jaké zranění po sobě mohlo nechat otisk, který vypadal jako lidská ruka?

Dean neodpověděl.

Morgan se zamyšleně zamračil a Dean odvrátil hlavu, tvář opřenou o polštář, rameno zvednuté, aby mohl být k Morganovi otočený zády tak moc, jak mohl, aniž by u toho opravdu trpěl.

Nemocničním pokojem se prohnal jemný závan čerstvého vzduchu, vonícího ozonem, a Morgan se zachvěl.

„Ahoj, Deane."

Morgan sebou trhnul, protože neslyšel otevírat dveře, ani kroky, které by mu řekly, že za nimi někdo přišel, a automaticky se obrátil směrem ke dveřím, když se odtud ozval hluboký, neznámý hlas. Bez přemýšlení začal vstávat ze židle, ruka mu sklouzla k pouzdru se zbraní, protože tenhle muž, ať už to byl kdokoli, mohl být nebezpečný. Ne že by tedy vypadal nebezpečně, to rozhodně ne, s tou drobnou postavou, béžovým trenčkotem, beznadějně rozcuchanými tmavými vlasy, dvoudenním strništěm a neuvěřitelně modrýma očima. Ne, nevypadal nebezpečně, ale objevil se tam tak nějak odnikud (a proč ho Morgan zatraceně neslyšel přicházet?!) a Morgana si absolutně nevšímal, jako by tam velký, ramenatý a poctivě vycvičený agent vůbec nebyl, natož aby pro něj představoval nějaké nebezpečí, pohled obrácený na Deana.

„_Casi_."

Morgan se bez přemýšlení otočil k Deanovi, který teď seděl, mírně předkloněný, jako by ho nezajímala naražená žebra, jako by je vůbec _necítil_, a zíral, naprosto otřesený, na příchozího, jako by úplně zapomněl dýchat.

Takže Dean ho znal a rozhodně z něj neměl strach. Dokonce spíše naopak, ten výraz, co měl ve tváři, pootevřená pusa a bledé tváře, takže všechny ty podlitiny a stehy v obočí byly ještě výraznější, a oči rozevřené doširoka a plné emocí, mnoha různých emocí, a Morgan by se vsadil, že žádná z nich nebyla strach. Překvapení, ano. Šok, radost a smutek a bolest a důvěra. Žádný strach.

Morgan se zamračil.

„Deane," zopakoval muž tiše, jako by sám nemohl uvěřit tomu, že ho vidí, a i když vypadal klidně a vyrovnaně – jeho obličej byl skoro bezvýrazný, podobně jako to uměl jenom Hotch – jeho oči říkaly něco úplně jiného.

Dean konečně nabral dech do plic a beze slova natáhl k muži nezlomenou ruku. Vypadal na pokraji slz.

Tolik k tomu, že Dean Campbell nikoho nemá.

Muž se jemně pousmál a pár rychlými kroky došel k Deanovi, natáhl se k němu a propletl prsty s jeho, pořád vestoje vedle Deanovy postele, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu a pohled upřený na zraněného muže.

Morgan se mlčky stáhl na opačný konec místnosti, protože bylo dost dobře jasné, že tohle není zločinec, co se vrací dorazit oběť, která mu utekla. Tohle bylo docela jiné setkání a to poslední, co by Morgan chtěl, bylo rušit je nebo jim nějak stát v cestě.

Už tak stačilo, že nemohl odejít a musel s nimi zůstat v místnosti, takže absolutně neměli šanci na pořádné soukromí, takže se pokusil být tak potichu a neviditelný, jak jenom dokázal.

Evidentně je to moc nezajímalo, protože si ho ani v nejmenším nevšímali, příliš zaujati jeden druhým na to, aby brali na vědomí jeho přítomnost.

Dean těžce polkl a vzhlížel k němu, pohledem klouzal po jeho obličeji, jako by v něm něco hledal. „Takže jsi slyšel…" zamumlal a nedokončil větu, ale nezdálo se, že by na tom opravdu záleželo.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem slyšel." Muž na něj hleděl a jeho oči byly velké a modré a, bože, Morgan nikdy dřív neviděl oči, které by byly tak zatraceně _laskavé_, a pořád ještě nepustil Deanovu ruku. „Vždycky tě slyším, Deane. Myslel jsem, že to už dávno víš, že o tom nepochybuješ."

Dean přikývl a tentokrát se už nebránil slzám, když muž zvedl volnou ruku a konečky prstů přejel zlehka po jeho tváři, dolů přes bradu a hrudní kost, na několik vteřin se zastavil na žebrech, přesně tam, kde je měl Dean podle doktorů nejvíc naražené, a potom pohladil jeho sádru.

„Casi." Dean trhaně vydechl a pevně stiskl jeho ruku, tak, že měl klouby prstů bílé, ale muž nedal žádnou bolest najevo.

„Mrzí mě to, Deane, ale nemůžu to vyléčit," zašeptal Cas lítostivě, ale alespoň pro Morgana dokonale nesouvisle. „Odřízli mě od síly nebe hned, jak jsem se vrátil nahoru. Zbylo mi jí sotva na to, abych mohl cestovat."

Opravdu to vůbec nedávalo smysl, nebo se to tak zdálo jenom Morganovi?

„To nic." Dean potřásl hlavou a slabě se zasmál. „Doktoři by se zbláznili, kdybych se zázračně uzdravil. Víš, jak se tvářili, když viděli rentgen mých žeber? Jako by to nestačilo tenkrát s Bobbym."

„Oh," vydechl Cas a trochu sklopil hlavu a položil dlaň na Deanovu nezraněnou tvář, jako by se ho nemohl přestat dotýkat, ale jinak se prakticky nepohnul. Pořád stál na tom samém místě vedle postele, v té samé pozici, ani nepřešlápl, ale kupodivu nevypadal, že by se cítil jakkoli nepohodlně.

Dean se slabě usmál, než opět zvážněl. „Jak jsi se sem dostal, Casi?" zeptal se nechápavě. „Jak jsi jim dokázal utéct?"

„Nebylo to snadné." V Casově hlase bylo něco temného a Morganovi přeběhl mráz po zádech. „Rafael má velkou armádu, je mocnější než dřív, má mnoho spolubojovníků, kteří se chtějí vrátit ke starým plánům a znovu začít apokalypsu… Mám několik přátel, kteří mi pomohli utéct, ale není nás dost, abychom mohli Rafaela porazit ve válce. Nemůžu se tady zdržet na dlouho. Nesmí tě najít. A jenom, co odejdu, budeš před nimi v bezpečí. Nikdo z nich se k tobě nedostane, jsi před nimi chráněný." Sklonil se k Deanovi blíže a pousmál se. „Ale, Deane, opravdu sis myslel, že nepřijdu, když mě zavoláš?" Přejel prsty po jeho čele. „Myslel jsi, že nevyslyším tvoji modlitbu?"

Morgan zmateně zamrkal. O čem to ti dva vlastně mluvili? O modlitbách, o armádě, o apokalypse? O válce?

A kdo byl Rafael?

„Co se stane, až najdou tebe?" zeptal se Dean slabě. „Co se stane _tobě_, Casi?"

Casův obličej ztratil jakýkoli výraz, pečlivě klidný a prázdný. „Potrestají mě, pravděpodobně."

„Ne." Dean se namáhavě vyhrabal do sedu a bezmyšlenkovitě se po něm natáhl zasádrovanou rukou, jako by ho chtěl chytit za límec, ale zapomněl přitom, že má ruku v sádře a může mu ublížit. Ale Cas se nepohnul, takže ho Dean buď nepraštil, nebo to nebyla tak silná rána, aby to opravdu bolelo. „Ať tě ani nenapadne odcházet, abys mě chránil, já mu _nedovolím_, aby ti ublížil, zabiju toho bastarda –"

„_Ne_, Deane." Cas na něj zíral a jeho hlas byl autoritativní a nepřipouštěl námitky.

Dean sklopil hlavu. Ramena se mu zachvěla. „Jestli se od nich necháš zabít, Casi, tak si tě najdu a zabiju tě," zamumlal nezřetelně.

Cas se tlumeně zasmál. „Dobře."

Dean zvedl hlavu a znovu se na něj upřeně zadíval. Na pár vteřin bylo v místnosti naprosté ticho. „Víš…" zašeptal Dean potom a uhnul pohledem. „Víš něco o Samovi? Je nějaká šance, že by –"

Cas se zatvářil bolestně – ať už byl Sam kdokoli a stalo se mu cokoli – a pomalu zakroutil hlavou. „Je mi to líto," zašeptal. „Nikdo nahoře o něm nic neslyšel. Podle všeho, co víme, je Sam pořád v kleci."

Z nějakého důvodu to neznělo, jako by mluvil o vězení, podle toho, jak se Dean zatvářil a pevně stisknul víčka, než pomalu, chápavě přikývl.

Cas se dotkl jeho tváře, načež se prudce narovnal v ramenou, pohled obrácený do bílé zdi, jako by něčemu naslouchal.

„Musím jít, Deane," řekl tiše. „Nebude to trvat dlouho, než sem přijdou. Musím je odvést jinam, pryč od tebe."

„Casi…"

Cas pevně sevřel jeho rameno. „Musím jít, než mě sem stihnou vystopovat."

Dean neochotně přikývl.

„Budeš mi chybět." Cas se naklonil a políbil ho zlehka na čelo, a potom uvolnil svoji ruku ze sevření a napřímil se, přešel místnost, až se zastavil před Morganem – a Morgan tím byl opravdu překvapený, protože se myslel, že si ho muž vážně nevšiml, podle toho, jak si ho _nevšímal_ – hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, trochu nepřirozeně. A jeho oči byly opravdu, opravdu modré.

Morgan zamrkal.

„Pomohli jste mu, agente Morgane," řekl Cas, ačkoli si byl Morgan jistý, že jeho jméno tady nikdo neřekl, takže by ho muž rozhodně neměl znát. „Děkuji."

Morgan zmateně přikývl. „Dean se zachránil sám, my jsme… mu jen zůstali viset na krku."

Cas se zatvářil pobaveně, ale pak zase hned zvážněl. „Děkuji," zopakoval.

Dean se v posteli napřímil. „Casi," vydechl.

Cas se otočil a slabě, ale naprosto upřímně se na Deana usmál. „Udělal bych to znovu, Deane. Všechno bych to udělal znovu."

A pak zmizel.

Opravdu, _zmizel_, na místě, přímo před Morganem, byl tam, a pak tam najednou nebyl, jako by se rozplynul, a Dean tím vůbec nevypadal překvapený.

A Morganův do té doby víceméně klidný den šel do háje.


End file.
